


When you need me.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's WHUMPTOBER 2018 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Be careful on dates!!!, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Whumptober 2018, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Kiyoko is going on a date!It's not with Tanaka, but he's still a good friend, so he's happy for her.And he'sfuriouswhen her date doesn't treat her right.





	When you need me.

“Tanaka, could I ask a favour from you…?” The boy in question, and those in hearing range, freeze on the spot, like an instant K.O, dumbfounded as Kiyoko stands shyly in front of Tanaka, a light blush on her cheeks. 

“Could you…? Me? Ask me?! Uh, yeah! Yeah, sure, ask away!” Tanaka is a rambling mess as red as cherries, and Suga slaps a hand across his forehead in the background. For as much as Tanaka tries to be cool, he’s a huge dork that turns into a bumbling fool around pretty girls.

“Could I have your sister’s number? I have a date tonight and I’d rather there was another girl around.” There may as well have been an audible crack as Tanaka’s heart shatters. Daichi winces in sympathy whilst Tsukishima muffles a snicker.

“Uh, y-yeah, sure. Lemme just… Get my phone.” But for as heartbroken as Tanaka is, he’s not a jerk, and he’s well used to rejection from Kiyoko. It’s _worth it_ for the small, grateful smile she gives him when he gives her Saeko’s number.

“Don’t mind~.” Suga pats Tanaka on the back with enough force to knock him over, but Tanaka only gives a dejected sigh and moves towards the wall to do some solo spiking practice. 

Not even Ukai intervenes, having seen everything unfold.

Practice continues much the same except for that small blip, once Nishinoya manages to wrangle Tanaka back into the spirit of practicing for nationals, challenging him to score more points than Noya saves. The distraction _works_ , and Tanaka soon forgets the rejection from the beginning of practice.

At least, until he’s cooking tea and notices Saeko moving around in a flurry, like she’s getting ready to go out.

“Going somewhere, Sis?” 

“Yup! Shimizu asked me to come to the cafe where she’s going on a date, just to sit at another booth and keep an eye on her in case anything happens. You never know, what with those three missing girls and rumours of a creep going ‘round!”

“...” The silence from her rambunctious brother clues Saeko in that something is wrong, and then it hits her like a freight train.

“Whoops. For a second there, I forgot you’d proposed to her.” Like that, Tanaka’s face goes red.

“Sa- Saeko, stop! That was first year! That was the _first day_ of practice! I slipped up, okay!? She was just- just so pretty, and her voice was like music, and she was so… So gorgeous…” He stares wistfully off with a soft expression Saeko has never seen before.

“An’ she’s just as beautiful on the inside, like, you _know_ she’s a badass that won’t take any shit, but she’s also shy and sweet and encouraging and just-...” He sighs, with a warm chuckle, waving his hand in dismissal as he stirs the pot of stew.

“Just completely out of my league.” Saeko goes to admonish him when he suddenly turns around, pointing the stew-covered spoon in her face.

“Make sure this guy she’s dating treats her right, okay?! Kiyoko deserves nothing but the best, okay?! The best!” Shoving the spoon away, Saeko reaches up and pinches one of his cheeks, tugging it hard.

“Don’t wave food in my face, you brat!”

“Ow, ow! Get off! Brute! Geez, who _raised_ you?!” 

“Ryuu, you fucking idiot, the same people who raised you!” 

“How could you raise yourself, moron?!” Saeko releases his cheek, a little stunned, but Tanaka doesn’t seem to realise the impact of what he’s said, just sticking his tongue out and turning back to the pot as it starts to boil over.

“... You’re a good kid, Ryuu.” He doesn’t hear, too busy cursing over the pot and turning down the temperature. As she sits there watching, Saeko suddenly remembers something.

“Crap, my handbag!” She sprints back up the stairs to go and get her handbag, leaving Tanaka humming to himself as he serves up the stew. Moving to put one of the bowls in the fridge for Saeko for later, he slips on some that he’s spilled, and the stew _covers_ him, hot and sticky.

He swears, turning on the kitchen tap and holding his shirt out under it, using a cloth in his spare hand to wipe down his stomach and chest.

Of _course_ that would be the moment there’s a knock on the door.

“Be right there!” He slams the tap off, throwing the cloth asides as he mutters down at his sopping wet shirt, trailing water from the kitchen to the door. He opens it and stalls.

Tanaka.exe has stopped working.

Because he’s standing there, in a drenched grey shirt, black shorts that look similar to boxers - now he thinks about it - and stinks of stew. 

And there’s _Kiyoko_.

She has a dark purple shirt with cute little ruffles around the sleeve cuffs, a glittery black waistcoat with two giant mismatched red and pink buttons, a leather black skirt, galaxy patterned leggings, and t-strap shoes the same shade as her shirt, with a ruffled flower at the point where all the straps meet, the heel short enough to walk easily in.

“M-Marry me!”

“No.” He claps his hands over his mouth, not believing he’s done it _again_ , and it’s even _**worse**_ because he can hear Saeko cackling in the background, and Kiyoko is going on a date with someone that is definitely not him.

The red doesn’t fade from his face as he gulps, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and averting his gaze.

“You- You look really pretty. Ah, sorry! I mean! Uh, forget it! You do look pretty though! I’ll stop! Sorry!” He flees back to the kitchen, face burning as if steam could come out of his ears, heart racing. He grabs at his chest through the wet shirt to try and calm it.

If he’d seen or heard the little flattered laugh Kiyoko muffled as he ran away, he would have had a heart attack for sure. The smile stays on her face as she waits for Saeko, bowing politely in greeting.

“Aww, c’mon, none of that! I’ve heard enough about ya that you’re family already!”

“R-Really?” Saeko laughs, and Tanaka listens to their voices fading as the door is closed and Saeko’s van drives away. Slowly, back to the wall, he sinks down to the floor and curls in on himself, self-deprecation creeping in.

“Yeah, right… As if she’d ever like a loser like me…” A carrot from the spilled stew drips from the counter to the floor, seemingly agreeing with him.

A full hour later, Tanaka is changed into his pyjamas - a cosy green hoodie and long orange plaid pants for autumn - and watching old TV reruns on the sofa. An empty bowl of stew sits on the table in front of him, and thankfully, there were enough leftovers for Saeko to have some to take to work tomorrow. 

She probably won’t eat tonight, since she was at a _cafe_ , where she could get ~fancy~ food, but for a reasonable price, if it was the one Tanaka was thinking of. He just hoped his sister wouldn’t tell Kiyoko just how _smitten_ he was for her.

That would make him embarrassed enough to burn to death from the inside out.

He sighs, hands in his hoodie pockets, before he perks up as he hears an engine. That’s definitely the van, he can tell from the way it stutters under Saeko’s reckless driving hands, and pulls into the driveway with a rev. 

He knows Saeko is going to enter, but he still jumps when the door _slams_ open, and Saeko shouts in, enraged.

“Ryuu! Get your ass here and help!” Despite how rude it sounds, Tanaka jumps to his feet and jogs through to the entrance. He knows that when Saeko asks for help, it’s _serious_. He’s met with the sight of Saeko trying to remove her boots, Kiyoko’s shoes, and hold a half-conscious Kiyoko up.

“What happened?!”

“The fuckin’ bastard drugged her, that’s what happens! I go to piss, and come back to him ‘helping’ her out the cafe because she’s ‘come down with something’, like, bitch please!!! I know men are scumbags!” Tanaka nods seriously, full of rage, but his arms are gentle as he wraps one around Kiyoko’s waist to hold her upright, the other around her shoulders so her head rests in the crevice of his collarbone.

“How’re you feeling?” She groans, lifting an uncooperative hand to try and pinch the bridge of her nose, but just ends up knocking her glasses askew.

“M’pissed off…”

“That’s reasonable~. But I mean, are you okay?”

“Dizzy… Ev’rything’s spinning…” Saeko crouches down to take Kiyoko’s shoes off, and helps her take off the bag on her shoulder. She pats Kiyoko’s back with encouragement. 

“You’ll be okay, you’re safe here. Ryuu’ll take you up to my room, I’ll grab you some water, ‘kay?” Tanaka quickly interjects:

“O- Or the other way round, if that makes you uncomfortable!” Kiyoko shakes her head against his shoulder with a small humm, leaning into him a little closer. Taking that as permission, Tanaka gently shuffles backwards, letting Kiyoko lean on him, supporting her so that she doesn’t fall as she stumbles along next to him.

“M’gonna… Gonna hunt him down an’.. An’ kill him… With my shoe.” With a snort that may be a laugh, Tanaka pauses at the bottom of the stairs, letting Kiyoko up one first and then following.

“If there’s anything left after Saeko got him.” Kiyoko rolls her eyes in amusement, regretting it as it makes her head absolutely erupt with pain, dizziness throwing her off as she loses her balance. Thankfully, Tanaka is still holding her, and he eases her to sit on the step rather than fall to the side.

“Woah, woah, easy there… I know you’re super cool and badass, but you’re kinda, well, _drugged_ at the moment, so take it easy.” Kiyoko takes a moment to breathe, squeezing her eyes shut against the dizziness and nausea. Fatigue lingers in the back of her mind, but she tries to think hard to prevent falling asleep before reaching the bed.

“GHB.”

“Huh?” 

“The drug. GHB.” She squeezes Tanaka’s arm to let him know she’s okay to carry on, and he somehow understands without words, helping her to her feet and up the remainder of the stairs.

“How’dyou know?”

“I’m a _girl_ , I- I need to know these things…” The frown that paints Tanaka’s face is both sympathetic and furious, as if he’s angered that Kiyoko- that _any_ girl should have to live her life researching these things before something as simple as going on a date.

“I’m sorry he was an asshole. You don’t deserve this.” Something about that warms Kiyoko’s heart and she tucks her head against Tanaka’s shoulder briefly in thanks, his own heart practically exploding. 

Gently, he leads her into Saeko’s room and eases her onto the bed, lifting the duvet up whilst Kiyoko lies down, and then pulling them over her, turning on the little lamp next to the bed so it’s not completely dark.

There are beer cans on the floor, and Tanaka clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, kicking a few away with an embarrassed blush.

“Sorry this room is a mess… Saeko’s cool, but she barely knows what a bin is.” Tanaka moves around the room, picking up discarded cans and placing them in the wastebasket in the corner, a little more pleased now that it doesn’t look like his sister is an alcoholic. She just has a can every couple of days and never brings them down for recycling. He’ll do it later.

Kiyoko watches him move around with a tiny smile, tugging up the duvet to cover it, and her eyes flutter closed multiple times, exhaustion fighting against her. It feels like she’s drifting in and out of consciousness, but she knows she isn’t because Tanaka hasn’t moved much each time she forces her eyes open again.

“Water coming in!”

“Saeko, shh! She’s sleeping!”

“... Ryuu, are you fucking stupid? No one sleeps with open eyes.” Tanaka whips his head to Kiyoko and stammers, a light blush across his cheeks, but in the end, he knocks his knuckles against Saeko’s shoulder.

“Sh- Shut up! I’m going to bed!” Tanaka marches awkwardly out the room, Saeko laughing as she comes to the bedside with a glass or water and a bowl, just in case. She places them on the bedside table and then gently removes Kiyoko’s glasses from her face.

It must be nice to have a big sister, Kiyoko thinks as she’s helped to get a drink, limbs still lethargic.

“Ryuu’s a dummy, but he’s a good kid, y’know?”

“Mhm~.” Saeko smiles, before walking over to the closet where she keeps the spare futon. She’ll set it up on the floor for herself.

“Get some sleep! You’ll feel better tomorrow.” Kiyoko sighs as she relaxes into the pillows, giving way to the drowsiness that’s been tugging at her brain since the drug took effect. It’ll wear off as she sleeps. 

Her mother comes to pick her up in the morning, thanking Saeko for saving her daughter, and whilst Saeko and her mother talk, Kiyoko can’t help but notice Tanaka’s sleeve poking out around the kitchen doorway. 

“Tanaka.” He peers around the doorway, cheeks stuffed full of rice like a chipmunk and eyes wide, as if he couldn’t believe she was talking to him. She gestures to her cheek, teasing him for the few grains of rice that have clearly missed his mouth and he ducks out of view to wipe them off before coming over to talk, a little shy.

“So, uh… You okay?”

“I am, thank you~.” Tanaka suddenly stands up a little straighter, his hands still in his pockets, and a strange mix of emotions in his eyes.

“Don’t go on dates with guys like that anymore! Find someone who deserves you, okay?! Like, like, like someone who would be your best friend first! Someone you could trust!” Kiyoko blinks, then tilts her head to the side with a sly smile, deciding to tease him a little more.

“You mean like Daichi, or Suga? Or maybe… Yourself~?” Tanaka blinks as he processes the words. Slowly, from the neck and tips of his ears, a heavy blush spreads, and he rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I mean… Could if you wanted… But, uh, I meant someone… Better. Someone you _like_.” Oh great, now _she’s_ blushing. Her mother nudges her with a silent giggle, and Kiyoko’s eyebrows furrow before rolling her eyes.

“I do like you, Tanaka, but not in that way. Thank you for looking out for me.” At those words, he perks up, giving her a thumbs up.

“Always! What kind of man would I be if I _didn’t_?” Saeko slings an arm across his shoulders, pulling him in to noogie his head roughly, not letting go when he tries to pull away.

“We’ll both be looking out for ya! If you need me to watch over another date for ya, you have my number!” Kiyoko and her mother bow in thanks, conversing a little more before they leave. 

The next day, when Kiyoko comes to practice, she makes sure to wave hello to Tanaka, laughing as combusts on the spot and Yachi flusters whilst Noya threatens to beat his best friend up for ‘something sleazy’, leaving the chaos to unfold behind her.

Even if it was _terrifying_ to be drugged, she’s happy to have found a friend she can rely on.


End file.
